We Believe in You, Naruto!
by wind scarlett
Summary: Dengan bantuan Minato, Kushina pergi ke masa depan untuk membuktikan bahwa Naruto bukanlah pemuda berandalan yang suka membuat ulah, yang selalu dipukuli oleh gadis berambut pink dan diremehkan oleh pemuda dengan tatapan congkak. "Naruto, kami percaya... apapun itu... masa depan seperti apapun, kau pasti bahagia!" One shot fic, for Naruto's birthday.


**Catatan: **sudah lama ingin membuat fic tentang keluarga, tapi ide baru muncul sewaktu ingat ulang tahun Naruto Uzumaki. Semoga di kehidupan berikutnya Minato, Kushina, Naruto, dan Kyuubi bisa berkumpul dan berbahagia. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **time-travel fic, penafsiran karakter yang agak seenaknya, sedikit kata-kata kasar

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We Believe in You, Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato Namikaze tengah tertidur lelap saat sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar nyaris memukul dadanya—si _Ki__iro no Senko_ alias Kilat Kuning masih mampu bangun dan menghindar, berpindah posisi, melindungi istrinya yang masih tertidur. _Gawat juga kalau sempat kena tadi_, pikir Minato sambil berdecak pelan, menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. _Siapa yang malam-malam berani menyerang dirinya dan Kushina yang tengah terlelap? _

Pria pirang tampan itu dengan cepat mendeteksi cakra di sekelilingnya, memeriksa berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Belakangan ini firasatnya memang tidak bagus, apalagi sebentar lagi Kushina akan segera bersalin, melahirkan putra pertama mereka. Para musuh maupun berbagai kalangan yang sudah lama mengincar Kurama, Kyuubi dalam tubuh Kushina, bisa saja memanfaatkan waktu genting itu untuk menyerang. Selaku _Hokage_ dan juga suami yang bertanggung jawab, sudah menjadi tugas Minato untuk melindungi istri dan calon anaknya nanti.

_Aneh, selain cakra Kushina dan Kyuubi dalam perutnya, tidak ada yang—_

Hokage termuda yang pernah ada dalam sejarah itu lantas tersenyum simpul, menyadari kekeliruannya yang amat sangat salah. Tentu saja tidak ada cakra lain, apalagi serangan selanjutnya karena Kushina, _penyerangnya_ yang manis rupanya masih saja tidur di bawahnya.

Mendadak jantung Minato berdebar kencang saat menyadari bahwa istri tercintanya tertidur dengan raut wajah tersiksa, seperti terasuki oleh sesuatu. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis wanita itu, dan ia pun menggigit bibirnya. Dan, ya, sebelah tangan Kushina memukul-mukul sembarangan, seolah ingin melampiaskan kekesalan yang ada. Sejak pernikahan mereka dua tahun lalu, Kushina jarang sekali bermimpi buruk. Jujur saja, hal itu membuat Minato merasa benar-benar khawatir.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze di Konohagakure berjalan tidak seperti biasanya. Kushina yang biasanya riang dan cerewet mendadak berdiam diri, wajahnya pucat. Wanita berambut merah itu tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya, dan hal itu membuat Minato menjadi curiga. Seburuk-buruknya perasaan Kushina, biasanya dia yang dijadikan sasaran makian ataupun sasak tinju sukarela, tapi mengapa sekarang istrinya malah diam seribu bahasa begini? _Apa Kushina yang berada di hadapannya adalah shinobi musuh yang melakukan penyamaran? _

"Aku bermimpi sangat buruk beberapa hari belakangan ini, Minato. Hal yang sama berkali-kali muncul dalam mimpiku. Eh, bukannya aku percaya dengan hal mistis atau semacamnya, tapi mimpiku terasa sangat nyata." Kushina secara tiba-tiba bicara tanpa henti, lalu menatap kedua mata suaminya dalam-dalam. "Aku sangat takut hal ini pertanda buruk_-ttebane_."

"Jadi benar kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Aku bermimpi hal yang sama berkali-kali, setiap kali justru semakin nyata. Semakin aku tidak ingin memikirkannya, hal itu malah terus muncul dan menyiksaku." Kushina kembali melanjutkan tanpa jeda, "aku benar-benar takut, rasanya aku terus dikejar-kejar dan tidak bisa tenang. Sekali lagi, aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan pertanda atau apa, tapi ini sepertinya bukanlah sekadar mimpi belaka. Apa kau bisa mengerti hal ini, Minato?"

Minato menghela napas. Pantas saja tadi malam Kushina nyaris menghajarnya sampai jadi bubur. Ternyata semua beralasan. "Mimpi semacam apa yang bisa membuatmu takut?"

Bukannya dia mau meledek istrinya, tapi Kushina yang selama ini dia kenal memiliki mental sekuat baja yang bahkan membuatnya kagum. _Bagaimana bisa serangkaian mimpi membuat istrinya was-was?_

Ini tentang putra kita…"

Kushina menggigit bibirnya erat-erat, wajahnya sedih sekali. "Aku bermimpi bahwa dia tumbuh sendirian, dibenci oleh orang banyak. Anak kita menangis dalam diam, bermain tanpa teman. Lalu, lalu aku bermimpi bahwa anak kita… dia terus dipukuli oleh gadis berambut pink yang menyebalkan, dan disiksa oleh pemuda dengan tatapan congkak…"

Minato pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak seandainya yang bercerita itu Jiraiya-sensei yang memiliki daya imajinasi luar biasa. Masalahnya, yang tengah bercerita itu Kushina, dan Kushina istrinya yang tercinta. _Dipukuli oleh gadis berambut pink yang menyebalkan? Pemuda dengan tatapan congkak?_

"… lalu anak kita dipukuli tanpa sempat membalas oleh orang yang sangat ia pedulikan, ia diremehkan oleh banyak orang, dan semua orang menganggapnya bodoh, mengatainya, dan menertawakannya_-ttebane_."

Minato ingin sekali memutar kedua matanya, lalu berkata jangan terlalu mempercayai hal yang tidak-tidak kepada lawan bicaranya. _Mana mungkin anak lelakinya dengan Kushina bisa menjadi seorang yang mudah dikatai dan dianggap bodoh? Mana mungkin anak berdarah Namikaze yang pemberani dan tangguh bisa ditertawakan?_ Tapi, sekali lagi, lawan bicaranya itu Kushina, dan Kushina istrinya yang paling ia percayai sepenuh hati.

"… anak kita terus mencari masalah dan iseng, lalu dia menjadi nekad…"

"Kushina, mana mungkin anak kita bisa menjadi sosok yang bermasalah dan gemar mencari perhatian seperti itu?" Minato dengan kalem memberikan pendapat, lalu memamerkan senyum lembut yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Lagipula, kita berdua akan selalu bersama dan melindunginya, jadi ia takkan pernah kekurangan apapun."

Tepat mengenai sasaran.

Kadang Kushina membenci kata-kata Minato yang sangat masuk di akal. Ia mendengus pelan. "Tetap saja aku merasa khawatir. Bisa saja ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk yang terjadi kepada kita, sehingga anak kita tinggal sendirian dan tumbuh menjadi berandal yang suka berbuat onar."

_Teori apa itu_, Minato sampai mengeleng-geleng tidak mengerti. _Apa semua wanita suka berpikiran senegatif ini? Biasanya Kushina selalu berpikir positif 'kan?_

"Minato, apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Insting tajam Minato dapat mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak. Masalah besar. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia hindari, dan ia harus secepatnya menghindar selagi bisa. "Kurasa ada yang harus kukerjakan siang ini bersama dengan Kakashi, jadi—"

_SETTTT_

Kushina menangkap sebelah lengan Minato, lantas memandang suaminya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Tatapan penuh menggoda yang minta simpatinya. _Sial_, Minato mengeluh dalam hati. Ia sangat lemah dengan tatapan seperti itu. Hatinya terasa seperti tersayat.

"Kushina…"

"Kau tahu, ini _bukanlah_ masalah untuk kita, Mi-na-to…" Kushina berkata dengan lamat-lamat, merayu suaminya. "Kita bisa mengecek apakah mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan atau tidak, apakah hal ini hanyalah imajinasiku semata ataukah pertanda buruk, bukan?"

Minato rasanya tengah tercebur dalam lubang yang sangat dalam dan tidak bisa keluar hidup-hidup. "Kushina, _jurus yang itu_ bukanlah jurus yang pantas digunakan untuk hal sepele—"

"MENURUTMU, MENGECEK BAHWA MASA DEPAN ANAK KITA BAIK-BAIK SAJA BUKANLAH HAL YANG PENTING, BEGITU?" mendadak rambut merah panjang Kushina berkibar-kibar, seiring dengan emosinya yang membara.

"Ehhh, bukan begitu, tapi tentu jurus yang kumaksud—"

"JADI KAU TIDAK MENYAYANGIKU DAN ANAK KITA? PADAHAL KALAU DEMI KONOHA KAU MAU MELAKUKAN APA SAJA! JADI KAU LEBIH MEMPEDULIKAN KONOHA, BEGITU?"

Sungguh, kalau yang bertanya bukan istri tercinta…

Minato tidak tahu harus menjawab atau bertindak apa. Kilat Kuning Konoha itu memilih diam dan menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan emosi. _Bersabarlah Minato__, wanita yang mengandung itu emosinya labil, tidak tenang. __Wanita yang mengandung sangat terpengaruh oleh hormon yang memang tidak stabil. __Tugasnyalah untuk tetap tenang dan mengendalikan situasi._

"Minato, kenapa kau diam saja_-ttebane_?"

Padahal Kushina tahu suaminya marah karena perkataannya barusan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang suka disudutkan antara dua hal yang memang tidak bisa dibandingkan seperti Konoha atau keluarga. Bodohnya, tidak seharusnya ia marah-marah seperti ini.

"Minato, jawab aku…"

"Bisa tidak kau jangan mendesakku seperti ini?" Minato berkata dengan suara yang tegas, kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kau yang paling tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu, dan anak kita. Kau tahu aku pun sangat mencintai Konoha. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko besar yang bisa menghancurkan kita semua lantaran…

… _lantaran mimpi konyolmu itu. _

"Hanya sekali saja, kita pergi ke masa depan untuk melihat apakah anak kita baik-baik saja, ya?" suara Kushina kembali merajuk, dan pandangannya itu—membuat hati suaminya luluh lantak dalam sekali lirik. "Ayolah Minato…"

Kushina sedang membicarakan _Mirai no Jutsu_, perkembangan yang paling tinggi dari _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, jurus yang dapat memutarbalikkan waktu, perpindahan antar dimensi. Jurus ini dapat membawa penggunanya pergi ke berbagai zaman, mengubah sejarah. Jurus terlarang yang sangat berbahaya, dapat membuat si pengguna terjebak ke dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu selamanya, tidak bisa kembali lagi. Selama ini Minato hanya berani menggunakan jurus ini sekali-dua kali, dengan pengawasan amat sangat ketat dari _Hokage_ ketiga dan Jiraiya-_sensei_.

"Kau paham dengan konsekuensinya, bukan? Kita berdua bisa terjebak selamanya di dimensi lain, Kushina. Apalagi jurus ini sangat menghabiskan cakraku, lebih baik kita pikirkan penyelesaian lainnya, bagaimana?" Minato beralasan.

"Lagipula, masa depan bisa berubah kapan saja, dan kita tidak bisa menolak apa yang telah digariskan oleh _Kami_. Kupikir sekalipun kita nekad pergi, takkan ada gunanya."

"Yaaahhh…"

"Kalau kau dihantui oleh mimpi buruk, kita bisa pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar desa sebentar untuk rekreasi. Aku tahu kau mungkin bosan terkurung di rumah terus selama masa kehamilanmu. Dan kalau kau mau, akan kubawa kau konsultasi dengan _Hokage_ Ketiga, siapa tahu setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar kau mengerti bahwa _mimpi berbeda dengan kenyataan_."

Singkat kata, Minato merasa bahwa resiko dan tujuan benar-benar tidak sebanding. Dia berharap Kushina mau mengerti akan hal ini, dan membatalkan niatnya. _Bukannya gimana-gimana sih, lagipula semua itu lantaran mimpi buruk, 'kan? Masa hanya karena mimpi buruk mereka mengorbankan nyawa?_

"Demi bayi kita, demi memastikan bahwa putra kita akan baik-baik saja nantinya?" Kushina kembali bertanya dengan nada super lembut, kembali menggunakan _jurus tatapan maut _yang hanya berpengaruh pada Minato.

"Kumohon, Minato?"

_Brengsek, kalau terus-terusan ditatap seperti itu_…

Sekuat-kuatnya tekad Minato Namikaze, hatinya pasti luluh juga. Sifatnya memang selalu mengalah, apalagi di depan Kushina yang sangat, sangat ia kasihi. Selain itu, ia pun tidak tega membiarkan Kushina terus mengalami mimpi buruk gara-gara janin yang tengah dikandungnya_. __Mana tega…_

_Tidak bisa_, sebagian kesadaran Minato mengingatkannya. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak mengaktifkan jurus itu lagi. Terakhir ia jatuh pingsan kehabisan cakra. _Mana bisa ia melakukan tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab semacam itu di saat genting semacam ini? __Bagaimana ia bisa melindungi Kushina dan bayinya?_

Sudah final, tidak bisa.

Ia. Tidak. Bisa. Meluluskan. Keinginan. Kushina. Maaf. Sayang.

"Minatoo, hanya sebentar saja, kumohon?" Kushina nyaris menangis, memegangi perutnya yang membesar. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan anak kita baik-baik saja, _hiks_…"

Kushina sangat jarang sekali menitikkan air mata sehingga efeknya sangat dramatis bagi pria selembut suaminya itu. Minato langsung menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Ia pasrah. Keterlaluan, memang Kushina saja yang mampu membuatnya keluar karakter seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu…"

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan di sekeliling mereka dipenuhi oleh gunung-gunung besar dan hutan-hutan lebat yang membutakan mata, sekalipun masih siang hari. Gelap dan suasananya mencekam. Bau darah menyeruak ke mana-mana. Di sana sini Kushina dan Minato melihat mayat bergelimpangan dalam zirah perang berwarna merah, sewarna dengan darah mereka yang telah tumpah. Burung-burung pemakan bangkai perlahan-lahan bermunculan, menanti waktu tepat untuk memangsa daging segar yang berlimpah.

"Kalau tak salah ini 8 tahun ke depan, bukannya 80 tahun ke belakang, bukan?" Kushina mengerenyitkan keningnya. Didekapnya Minato dengan erat, perutnya terasa melilit. "Bisa kita segera kembali atau berpindah waktu tidak? Semua ini membuatku mual_-ttebane_."

"Paling tidak aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk mengumpulkan cakraku." Minato menjawab dengan kalem, melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Ternyata dunia sewaktu zaman perang... aku penasaran kenapa kita berdua bisa terkirim ke tempat semacam zaman ini…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua perpindahan antar dimensi saling sambung menyambung, membuat sebuah alur. Seandainya kita tersasar ke dimensi dan waktu ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkan kepada kita."

"Siapa yang mulai membuat spekulasi? Bukankah awalnya kau yang meremehkan firasatku?" Kushina tersenyum, mengejek suaminya. "Lihat, di sana ada desa, Minato!"

Kedua suami istri muda itu terus melangkah menyusuri hutan, lalu mereka tiba di sebuah perkampungan yang dipenuhi oleh korban perang. Banyak sekali warga desa yang sibuk mencari perban dan air bersih, sementara beberapa sibuk memasak makan siang. Warga yang terluka ditempatkan di balik tenda darurat, dirawat oleh para _shinobi_ medis. Mendadak langkah Kushina terhenti, lalu terdiam saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berada di sana, memukul seorang pria berwajah dingin yang sangat tampan.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti menggangguku saat aku sibuk begini, Hashi?" wanita berambut merah itu terdengar sangat marah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memforsir dirimu terus, apalagi kini kau 'kan sedang hamil," pria yang dipanggil Hashi itu menjelaskan. "Biar aku saja yang teruskan, Mito."

"Berhenti menggangguku, Bonsai Menyebalkan!"

"Minato, itu Mito-_san_… aku mengenali cakra dan rambut merahnya…" Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan susah payah, menahan kekaguman terhadap seniornya tersebut. Mito Uzumaki yang dikenal sebagai _jinchuriki_ Kyuubi pertama adalah orang yang mewariskan Kyuubi kepadanya, seorang wanita yang luar biasa. "Ingin sekali aku bertemu dengan Mito-_san_ di masa ini, wuah, cantik dan anggun sekali_-ttebane_…"

"Menurutku sama kasarnya sepertimu."

"Ehhhh?" Kushina langsung cemberut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok." Minato menjawab santai, lantas ia menambahkan dengan cepat. "Di sebelah Mito-_san_ itu _Hokage_ pertama, Kushina. Bisa gawat kalau mereka merasakan cakra Kyuubi yang berada di dalam perutmu. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini, ya?"

"Padahal aku ingin meminta tanda tangan Mito-_san_…"

Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang dengan aura mencekam yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, memperhatikan kedua suami istri Senju dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun. Awal sebuah peristiwa berdarah lainnya di zaman berbeda, yang kelak juga membawa pengaruh yang sama buruknya bagi Minato dan Kushina.

Hanya saja mereka belum menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

Hawa pegunungan yang sangat dingin, bertolak belakang dengan wangi sakura yang bermekaran di awal musim semi. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, kabut yang mengelilingi daerah itu bercampur dengan uap panas yang muncul dari setiap sisi _onsen_, pemandian di atas gunung. Dengan kesal Kushina langsung mengenali sosok tidak tahu malu dengan rambut panjang putih yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya, hidungnya mimisan, sementara di belakang sosok itu ada sosok lain yang sangat akrab dengannya.

"Kenapa bisa tiba di sini?" Minato tersenyum kikuk menatap dirinya sendiri yang sedang dipaksa oleh Jiraiya-_sensei_ untuk mengintip di pemandian air panas malam itu. "Jangan salah paham, aku menolak semua itu, Kushina."

"Yang benar saja," Kushina memincingkan kedua matanya dengan sebal. Mereka berdua entah mengapa berada tepat di belakang Jiraiya dan Minato kecil, berada di atas pohon momiji besar yang indah. "Kau ini munafik sekali, kau ingin melihat hal ini bukan? Apa perlu aku bertanya dengan dirimu yang masih polos?"

"Sungguh, aku hanya dipaksa ikut sekali-sekali. Jiraiya-_sensei_ akhirnya menyerah, kok." Minato menjelaskan dengan wajah semerah rambut istrinya. "Ayolah, kita secepatnya pergi dari sini. Bukannya kau ingin bertemu dengan anak kita?"

"Masih ada berapa menit lagi?" Kushina melempar senyuman yang sangat menggoda ke arah suaminya, lalu berkedip genit. "Bagaimana kalau kita berendam berdua terlebih dahulu_-ttebane_?"

Wajah Minato berubah semakin memerah. Kalau begini, jelas anaknya nanti pasti menjadi pemuda yang genit dan suka menggoda, persis seperti ibunya dan juga gurunya Jiraiya_. _Ah, lupa, juga persis seperti muridnya si Kakashi Hatake. _Yang benar saja, kenapa banyak sekali orang mesum di sekelilingnya?_

"Minato…"

**.**

**.**

Warung Ramen Paman Teuchi biasanya selalu ramai pada saat makan siang, dan lumayan sepi pada jam-jam berikutnya, waktu yang memungkinkan Naruto Uzumaki kecil untuk bertanya-tanya dan mencoba peruntungannya mendapatkan _ramen_ gratis dari Paman Teuchi yang baik hati. Beruntunglah, siang itu Naruto kecil bertemu dengan Iruka-_sensei_ yang baru saja pulang dari misi, dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto kecil ikut serta duduk di samping Iruka, lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya. Tak lama setelah Naruto kecil tengah makan, Kushina dan Minato muncul di jalan tepat di belakang mereka.

Kedua suami istri itu muncul dengan rambut agak basah setelah berendam santai di pemandian. Yah, untuk sesaat keduanya lupa dengan tujuan semula dan asyik bersenang-senang. Tentu saja setelah menyingkirkan Jiraiya dengan cara yang terbilang basi, memanggil pengawas pemandian.

Kushina yang melihat bocah berambut pirang dengan senyum imut-imut sedang asyik menyantap _ramen_ lengkap dengan kumis kecil seperti Kyuubi dengan mudah mengenali anaknya itu. "Lihat, Minato…!"

Kushina berteriak dengan suara tertahan sambil menunjuk Naruto kecil. Senyuman yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan terpancar dari wajahnya. Rambut dan warna mata anak mereka mewarisi rambut dan mata Minato, akan tetapi wajahnya mirip sekali dengannya sendiri. "Itu… itu pasti anak kita…!"

Minato tersenyum kecil menatap Naruto dari belakang, lalu memperhatikan senyuman anak itu saat memakan _ramen_. Anak itu kelihatan kuat dan sehat, tidak ada tanda-tanda sakit atau menderita. Pasti selama ini Kushina telah membesarkan anaknya dengan baik.

"Ia mirip denganmu, Minato…"

"Lebih mirip lagi dengan ibunya," bisik Minato sambil merangkul Kushina. "Ia lebih mirip denganmu, Kushina."

"Ke mana sih diriku di masa ini? Harusnya ia tidak boleh banyak makan makanan instan seperti _ramen_, harusnya ia lebih banyak memakan makanan rumah, apalagi ini usia pertumbuhan…"

"Mungkin kita lumayan sibuk, lagipula sesekali jajan 'kan tidak masalah." Minato memberikan alasan logis seperti biasa. "Jadi, kau sudah yakin 'kan bahwa anak kita baik-baik saja?"

Kushina menggeleng keras sambil terus menatap Naruto kecil. "Sewaktu kecil ia memang baik-baik saja, tapi sewaktu remaja ia tidak populer, dan cintanya ditolak dan dipukuli oleh—"

"… oleh gadis berambut pink menyebalkan, dan dikerjai oleh pemuda dengan tatapan congkak. Bukankah begitu, Kushina?" Minato melengkapi penjelasan Kushina dengan ceria. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera berangkat ke waktu selanjutnya!"

"Kau penasaran melihat anak kita tumbuh dewasa?" Kushina menggoda Minato. "Padahal tadinya kau menentang ideku_-ttebane_."

Setelah pasangan itu pergi, Iruka perlahan mengusap kepala Naruto kecil yang agak bengkak. Hatinya terasa pedih mengingat kemarin Naruto didorong oleh beberapa anak-anak kecil seusianya masuk ke selokan, menuduhnya monster kecil yang patut mati. "Makan yang banyak! Kau sudah banyak bersabar dan mengendalikan diri selama ini, bukan, Naruto?"

"Uhhmm!" Naruto kecil menjawab dengan mulut penuh.

Iruka tersenyum, berusaha menguatkan hatinya demi Naruto. Naruto tidak sendirian, masih ada dia dan banyak orang yang menyayangi dan mempedulikan bocah itu. Ia tahu bahwa sedikit kasih sayangnya tidak akan mampu menggantikan kasih sayang kedua orangtua Naruto yang telah tiada. "Aku akan belikan lagi kalau kau masih lapar, ya?"

"Uhm!" Naruto mengangguk dengan sangat senang. "Terima kasih, Paman Iruka!"

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk kau panggil paman…"

**.**

**.**

Gadis muda itu tinggi dan cantik, rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai tumbuh lebat melewati bahunya, sementara wajahnya terlihat sangat manis. Namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah betapa gadis itu sangat, sangat menyukai putranya. Baik Minato dan Kushina tersenyum simpul saat melihat betapa cintanya Hinata Hyuuga sampai mengikuti Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan wajah sangat merah hanya demi mengantar buku Naruto yang sempat terjatuh di jalan.

"I-ini Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata susah payah berkata, menahan sejuta gejolak dalam dadanya. "Bu-bukumu, siapa tahu penting…"

"Terima kasih Hinata!" Naruto menyengir lebar, lalu tanpa sengaja menggenggam tangan Hinata saat mengambil bukunya. "Sekali lagi—"

_BRRRUKKKKKK_

"Hei, Hinata?" Naruto pucat melihat Hinata yang seketika jatuh pingsan dengan sukses akibat genggamannya yang tidak disengaja. _Sial, apa yang harus aku perbuat-ttebayo?_ Membiarkan Hinata pingsan di depan sini sepertinya terlalu kejam, apalagi matahari cukup terik. Tapi, membawa Hinata yang pingsan masuk apartemennya yang kosong itu terbilang cobaan yang maha besar. _Tidak lucu jika masuk sendiri keluar sudah berdua_, pikir Naruto mesum. _Sudahlah, lihat nanti saja!_

Alhasil, Naruto pun berencana memasukkan Hinata ke apartemennya…

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura Haruno muncul bersamaan dengan rekan satu timnya, Sai. "Untung saja kami datang menjemputmu, kalau tidak apa yang akan terjadi?"

"WUAAHHHH, SAKURAAAA-_CHAN_? I-INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU BAYANGKAN?!" Naruto kalut sambil terus menggendong Hinata erat-erat dalam pelukannya. "A-AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD BERBUAT HAL MESUM DENGAN HINATA, KOK!"

"Kalau tidak bermaksud mesum seharusnya kau tidak perlu segugup itu, Naruto." Sai menimpali sambil tersenyum palsu. Hatinya masih cukup dingin untuk tersenyum secara normal. "Harusnya kau menjawab dengan gaya biasa."

Oke, rupanya putra mereka tidak sepayah yang Kushina kira sebelumnya.

"Ternyata anak kita populer juga, kupikir dia tidak laku." Kushina tertawa pelan. "Yah, mata gadis yang berambut panjang itu terlihat agak menyeramkan, sih, tapi jidat gadis berambut pink itu terlalu lebar…"

"Menurutku yang mana saja boleh."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" Kushina kembali cemberut, menatap suaminya dengan kesal. "Pengantin anak kita nanti 'kan akan tinggal bersama kita, ibu mertua dan menantunya yang cantik belanja bersama, pasti menyenangkan. Cucu kita nanti pasti lucu sekali_-ttebane…_"

"Kau sudah memikirkan sejauh itu, padahal anak kita saja belum lahir, Kushina." Minato tersenyum simpul, menatap istrinya dengan penuh kasih. Senang sekali wajah istrinya kini dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Yah, kalau begini Minato rela dihukum lantaran melanggar peraturan. Semua demi senyum Kushina. Kalau demi senyum istrinya, ia rela mengorbankan apapun.

"Sudah waktunya, kita harus kembali ke masa kita. Lubang antar dimensi sudah semakin mengecil."

"Baiklah…"

_BRUUKKK_

Kakashi Hatake menjatuhkan buku _Icha Icha Paradise_ dari sebelah tangannya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mantan guru dan istrinya baru saja menghilang dari hadapannya dalam seberkas sinar kuning yang sangat menyilaukan, membuatnya lumayan kaget. "Minato-_sensei_?"

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di zaman mereka, baik Minato dan Kushina tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Mereka tidak sabar menanti kebahagiaan bersama bersama bayi mereka nantinya, hidup bersama dengan penuh cinta kasih. Benar, rasanya tidak sabar menanti anak mereka Naruto, nama yang mereka pilih berdasarkan buku Jiraiya-_sensei_, untuk bergabung bersama mereka berdua.

Kushina membelai lembut perutnya yang menggelembung, terisi oleh bayinya tersayang."Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak ini, memeluknya, mengatakan betapa aku sangat menantikan kelahirannya."

Minato tersenyum kalem, memeluk istrinya dengan hangat. Entah masa depan apa yang telah mereka lihat, tapi semua itu tidaklah pasti, dan dapat berubah dalam sekejap tergantung dengan apa yang mereka perbuat saat ini. Tapi ia percaya, sepenuhnya percaya bahwa seburuk-buruk takdir yang nanti dipikul oleh anaknya—Naruto akan mampu mengatasinya.

"Oh, aku tidak sabar menanti minggu depan, Minato…"

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilang ini tugasku sebagai ayah…" Minato berkata sambil mengeluarkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya semakin pias, sementara waktu yang ada semakin terbatas. Kemunculan pria bertopeng yang menyabot proses pengurungan Kyuubi dan penyerangan dalam Desa Konoha telah menghancurkan semua, termasuk mimpi mereka. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, Minato terpaksa harus menyegel kembali Kyuubi dalam tubuh bayi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, tugasku sebagai ibu juga…" Kushina melirik Minato sambil tersenyum. Kyuubi yang menyaksikan kedua suami istri yang mati-matian melindungi bayi kecil mereka semakin marah, tidak mau tersegel kembali, apalagi dalam tubuh bayi yang baru saja terlahir hari itu. Ia tidak sudi.

"Kushina, nyawaku ham… pir habis… kita lakukan… _hakke fuin_… aku juga… ingin memasukkan cakraku ke Naruto…" Minato susah payah mengatur napasnya. Tusukan Kyuubi yang menembus tubuhnya, juga penggunaan _shikifujin_ telah menyedot seluruh tenaga yang tersisa. "Kita takkan bisa bertemu Naruto untuk beberapa lama… sampaikanlah… yang ingin kamu… katakan kepada Naruto…"

Kushina pun kepayahan, tapi dengan wajah penuh semangat ia masih mampu berkata panjang lebar, memberikan banyak sekali nasihat untuk anaknya yang paling terkasih. "Jangan pilih-pilih… makanlah yang banyak… biar cepat besar… mandilah tiap hari… biar hangat… lalu… jangan begadang… dan banyaklah istirahat!"

Minato tersenyum lemah mendengar semua kata-kata istrinya.

"Terus… carilah teman… cukup… beberapa teman… yang bisa dipercaya! Lalu… belajar dan kuasailah _ninjutsu_… jangan seperti ibu yang payah…" Kushina terus berkata, berniat mengatakan banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia ajari satu-satu secara langsung kepada anaknya. Kepedihan hatinya tidak bisa dilukiskan oleh kata. "Naruto… pasti banyak… penderitaan dan kesedihan… yang menunggumu…"

Bayi kecil itu tetap terpejam dengan mata tertutup, seolah mendengarkan setiap perkataan ibunya dengan patuh.

"Tetaplah ingat… jati dirimu… dan… milikilah cita-cita… lalu… percaya dirilah… kalau kamu bisa mewujudkannya!" Kushina sesaat tidak mengatakan apa-apa, air mata mengalir melewati kedua belah matanya yang kian redup. "Ibu… sebenarnya… ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu… macam-macam hal… dan lebih lama… bersama… serta mencintaimu…"

Minato terdiam mendengar hal itu, sejenak hatinya terasa pilu. Ia pun sangat menyayangkan ketidakberdayaan mereka untuk hidup bersama sebagai satu keluarga yang utuh. Ia sangat menyayangkan semuanya.

"Maaf, Minato… aku terus yang bicara…"

"Tak apa… Naruto… yang ayah ingin katakan… sama seperti ibumu yang cerewet…"

Kushina tersenyum mendengar kelakar Minato yang terakhir itu, sesaat ia menatap suaminya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"_Fuin_… _jutsu_…," dengan berkata begitu, Minato menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto dengan _fuin jutsu_, lantas ia dan Kushina menghembuskan napas mereka yang terakhir setelah memastikan Naruto yang paling mereka sayangi selamat.

Berkorban demi anak, berkorban demi negara, dan berkorban demi cinta.

Ketika Hokage Ketiga dan beberapa rekan-rekan menemukan jenazah Minato dan Kushina, keduanya seperti tertidur dengan senyum bahagia yang tetap terpatri di wajah. Tidak ada penyesalan, tidak ada duka. Yang ada hanya masa depan yang bahagia. Dan ya, mereka percaya akan kemampuan anak mereka kelak. _Naruto, kami percaya… apapun itu… masa depan semacam apapun… kau pasti bisa berbahagia!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bingung harus berkomentar apa, ini fic bergenre keluarga pertama yang ditulis. Yup, semoga kau selalu berbahagia, Naruto, dan selamat ulang tahun~! Kalau ada komentar, masukan, apa saja juga boleh. Okelah, sampai berjumpa di fic selanjutnya~!


End file.
